My Life As a Ghost: The Movie
My life as a ghost:THE MOVIE is the finale of the spin-off My life as a ghost. CHARACTERS * Every character of the spin-off STORY “SpongeBob!SpongeBob!”screamed Gary”I found the way to know our dead cause” “Later,I`m trying to sleep…WHAT?!” “We need to find 3 ghost sticks and put them into the ghost dimension.The sticks are in each zone of Rock Bottom” “SpongeBob and Patrick will go to the city”said Sandy”I and Plankton will go to the trench,and Squidward and Gary will go to the mermalair” So our heroes started the stick quest.SpongeBob and Patrick arrived near the bus station. “OK,Pat.That stick could be anywere.This is gonna be hard”s aid SpongeBob. The group looked in every part of the city:the arcade,the factory,the gardens,the toilet store… “Were is that stick?” “Good question.But let me brush my teeth first”said Patrick. “OK…Patrick,what are you using to brush your teeth?” “This ghost stick that I found” “It`s the ghost stick!We win!” “Not this time”said someone. Dr.Krabula appeared and caught the stick with his ghost-catcher. “Please”said SpongeBob”I need that stick” “Well…I can give it to you…if you clean my house” “Come on…” SpongeBob and Patrick went to the house and cleaned it after 10 hours.It was a long,tiring,hard and stupid mission,but our heroes defeated the dirt of the house. “We finished” “You forgot the toilet” Our heroes cleaned the toilet after 10 hours. It was a long,tiring,hard and stupid mission,but our heroes defeated the dirt of the toilet. “We finished” “You forgot the bedroom” Both went to the bedroom and cleaned it after 10 hours It was a long,tiring,hard and stupid mission,but our heroes defeated the dirt of the bedroom. “We finished” “You forgot the living room” Many rooms and one day later… '' '' “Well,a deal is a deal.Here you have your stupid stick” “Thanks…WHAT!This is a normal stick”said SpongeBob “Yeah.The ghost one is in my pockets”said Patrick. “I need a cold shower” Meanwhile… '' '' Sandy and Plankton were in the trench,searching for the next stick. “This place is really huge”said Sandy”We need a light” “I built this”said Plankton”It`s a super-light lantern!Let`s turn it on” The lantern started to meke weird noises,it flew and collided with the thinggg,waking it up. “Ups”said Plankton. “OK”said Sandy”When you are gonna be chased by a monster,there are four steps. 1:Keep calm and take a deep breath. 2:Search for escape ways. 3:Decide which is the best way. 4:RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” “But we are ghosts” “Ups.I meant RUN FOR YOUR AFTERLIFES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The 2 ghost tried to fly away,but the thinggg used his ice breath to freeze them.Then,it started to bite the iceblocks. “What are we gonna do?”said Plankton. “I have a plan”said Sandy”HEY,MONSTER,WHAT ABOUT IF YOU BRING SOME SAUCE?We will be more tasty in that way. The thinggg went away…but it came back with some hot sauce. “OK.Drop it on us” The sauce melted the icecube,allowing our heroes to scape. “That was a close one.But,were is the stick” “It is here,near that rock” “Let`s move it.We need to posses some strong creatures” 20 hours later,the gosts found the ideal monsters,so they move the rock…but there was no stick. “What?!” “Ups.I meant that other rock” They lifted that rock…and founs lots of sticks of different colours. “The ghost one must be green” “Like this?” “No.That is blue” “Let see…red,yellow,pink,purple,orange,brown,green,white,black…” “GREEN?” “Ups.I left it at this piloe of sticks” “Let`s find it…AGAIN” 5 hours later,the ghost found the sock. “Great!” “That cause will be revealed in no time” Meanwhile… Squidward and Gary arrived at the mermalair.Mermaidman and Barbacleboy were here…with some anti-ghost weapons. “Here is that ghost snail that destroyed our sofa last week!Get him!”said Barnacleboy. “What?”asked Squidward. “Call it personal weakness”said Gary. “New butler,get them!” Crankyna appeared. “Wow.Ghost at the first day of work.I love this.” “RUN!”said Gary. “Whatever”said Squidward. The ghost tried to escape,but Crankyna followed them. “We must do something”said Gary”I`m gonna talk to her.Excuse me lady,but we are on an important mission.We don`t come to destroy sofas” Crankyna caught him. “I love when it`s easy” “OK…”said Squidward”What about a clarinet recital. Squidward started to play the clarinet,causing a earthquake that made Crankyna ran away and broke a rock,revealing the stick. “You found it”said Gary”Now we can know our dead cause” Dramatic pause,exiting music… '' '' “Well”said the Dutchman”Now I will read the magic spell to open the portal:adubaaduadnadnadadnaun…1+1=500…bacon with ice cream…46464/65464=10…kraang in tartar sauce…OPEN THAT STUPID PORTAL ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The portal opened,and the ghost entered in the ghost dimension. “Cool”said Sandy. “Whatever”said Squidward. Suddenly,a voice started to talk. “I`m the ghost god…” “Why we can`t see you” “Because I am in the bathroom.To reveal your dead cause,just put the sticks in that thing that looks so weird…No I must keep doing my business…” Our heroes did all that the ghost god said,and they started to see some lights. “I`m getting dizzy…”said SpongeBob… SpongeBob woke up.He was in an ambulance with Sandy,and he was alive. “What happened?” “You were going to enter at the Sally Spitoon,but you slipped with an icecube” “I had such a weird dream…” Later,Sandy and SpongeBob arrived at the hospital…and if you saw the episode "No Weenies Allowed" you know the rest. Category:Movies Category:My Life As A Ghost Category:2014 Category:2014 Films